iFind a Prom Date
by rockmysocks456
Summary: SEDDIE! Carly and Freddie are back together, but Carly doesn't really love him! Sam's jealous. Will the couples be corrected before prom? Lame summary I know. READ AND REVIEW! SEDDIE!
1. Seniors

_* So, in case Creddie fans accidentally stumbled upon this, it's a total **SEDDIE **so turn back now if you don't like it! READ AND REVIEW!_

* * *

It all started with eight words.

"I think I wanna be your girlfriend again."

Eight little words started the entire thing.

The web-stars were seniors in Ridgeway High School this year, and after Carly's break up with Adam, everything went downhill.

Upset, and lonely she came to Freddie's door and said to him, "I think I wanna be your girlfriend again."

Freddie, taken aback by the sudden statement quickly obliged, and poof. Carly and Freddie were a couple again. Freddie hadn't forgotten his offer to Carly the last time they'd gone out.

_"And then, if you _still _wanna be my girlfriend... I'd be really psyched about it."_ Seems great right? Wrong.

In their 'new-couple' phase something- or _someone_ rather- was forgotten. Sam Puckett.

When she was told of their rekindled relationship she spat remarks like, 'Ew.' and 'Excuse me, I have to go vomit now.' and teasing comments of that sort. But inside. That was different. Despite her hard outer shell, on the inside Sam's heart had broken into a million pieces. She'd secretly loved Freddie since the second grade and now- He got what he wanted. Miss Carly, Perfect, Wonderful, Goody-goody, girly, girl Shay.

At school the girls constantly giggled and gossiped about the new piece of juicy news, and the guys congratulated Freddie on getting the most desired girl in the school, and Sam snapped sarcastic remarks while biting back her true feelings.

Carly was just happy to have a boyfriend again. She knew deep inside this was true, though she persistently convinced herself that she really loved Freddie. But she didn't.

Freddie was just happy to finally have Carly. Or, _thought_ he was.

But as he slept each night, a memory seemed to keep creeping up in his dreams.

_He was leaning on crutched in the school hallway near the stairwell. Carly kissed his lips quickly and skipped off to class. Sam smirked, though there was a deeper expression hidden beneath it. He just didn't know what it was._

_"Yeah." Sam said as Carly disappeared around a corner, "Savor it."_

_Freddie had been confused by this and inquired, "Savor what?"_

_Sam turned to him, smirk painted across her face. But over something. A deeper emotion. _

_"The love." She answered, "The 'Carly' love."_

_Jealousy. That's what was hidden beneath that smirk. _

_Teasingly Freddie said, "Jealous?"_

_"Gross!" Sam said far too quickly._

_Freddie knew she was lying but decided to skip the argument because he was curious on her take on the whole 'Carly and Freddie' relationship._

_"Then what's your problem?" _

_She chuckled coldly and said, "Not my problem. Yours."_

_Freddie didn't understand. What was she talking about?_

_"Wait-"_

_"Go to class, Crutchy."_

_"What problem do I have?" Freddie persisted and Sam stopped, sighing._

_"You want the truth?"_

_"Let's hear it."_

_After a long explanation involving a kid with a big nose, foreign bacon and love of the greasy meat, she said, finally getting to the point of her story, referring to Carly,_

_"She's not in love with YOU, she's in love with what you DID."_

This had turned out to be true, and every night Freddie would jerk awake wondering if maybe Sam was _still_ right. Carly didn't love him, but loved that he took her back when she needed him most. Or rather needed _any guy_ most.

* * *

Sam pounded her fist into her bedroom wall, it broke through the plaster and she bit her lip, thinking her mom might notice this. She wandered over to the closet, pulled the lid off her bucket of plaster she fixed the hole and returned to her angry rant to herself.

"Why? EVERYTIME I find a cute guy, Carly just _has_ to take him?"

It wasn't _everytime _that Carly won the cute guy. But alot of the time.


	2. Texts

* _Sorry for the delay, writer's block SUCKS. Anyways... **READ AND REVIEW!**__

* * *

___

"She's not in love with you..."

Sam's voice echoed within Freddie's mind as he slept. Memories flicked through his head, voices fading in and out in an repetitive, echoing fashion making it difficult to shake these thoughts from his head.

"_She's in love with what you did..."_

He twitched in his sleep and had anyone been around to hear, they would have heard Freddie mumble into his Galaxy Wars sheets,

"Sam..."

Images of Sam from recent weeks flew through his mind, accompanied by her half-hearted teasing comments. Then Carly came into view. A certain emotion overcame him at the sight of her. It was telling him they were friends, close friends, but they weren't in love...

_"In case someone wanted to ask me...?" Freddie hinted at Carly, a year or two ago, the week of the Girl's Choice dance._

_"No." Carly said with a smirk._

_"Yeah..." Freddie replied, slightly crestfallen._

But even then he hadn't really loved her. He just felt like something was wrong. Something wasn't right.

Very suddenly, a new image formed in his head. Sam, crying. Just crying. It hurt Freddie to see her like that, and he didn't know what to do. Finally she spoke,

_"I love him, why can't he see that?"_

It repeated over and over, along side the heartbroken sobs, Freddie couldn't take it.

He sat bolt upright in bed, awakening from the nightmare, breathing heavily. He looked around. It was all dark and silent. Not a single sobbing, teenage girl in sight. He eyed his phone on his nightstand and bit his lip. He picked it up and saw it was three in the morning.

Ignoring the absurd hour, he sent a text. To Sam.

_From Fredward:  
What's up?  
To: Blonde Demon_

About a minute later he recieved and irritable reply.

_From: Blonde Demon  
My ceiling. In my room. Where I WAS sleeping before a certain nub woke me up. (That nub was you.)  
To: Fredward_

The conversation continued for about ten to twenty minutes and went something like this:

_From: Fredward  
Sorry! No need to get snippy.  
To: Blonde Demon_

_From: Blonde Demon  
Snippy? Really?  
To: Fredward_

_From: Fredward  
Snippy (adj) - to get sassy.  
To: Blonde Demon_

_From: Blonde Demon  
Well thanks for the vocabulary lesson.  
To: Fredward_

_From: Fredward  
Anytime.  
To: Blonde Demon_

_From: Blonde Demon  
So what did you want at... THREE IN THE FREAKING MORNING?  
To: Fredward_

_From: Fredward  
Well... You've been looking upset the past few weeks. I was kind of wondering why.  
To: Blonde Demon_

There was a longer time that elapsed after this text before Freddie received a reply which he nervously opened.

_From: Blonde Demon  
Well, I've BEEN kind of upset.  
To: Fredward_

_From: Fredward  
Why?  
To: Blonde Demon_

_From: Blonde Demon  
I'm worried.  
To: Freddie_

This completely sincere confession startled Freddie who answered without hesitation.

_From: Fredward  
About what?  
To: Blonde Demon_

_From: Blonde Demon  
Prom.  
To: Fredward_

These short answers Freddie had to admit, were getting slightly irritating. But then again, he couldn't expect much at three in the morning. Especially when it was an entirely serious conversation with Sam Puckett. She wasn't that good at expressing her feelings.

_From: Fredward  
What about it?  
To: Blonde Demon_

_From: Blond Demon  
I'm afraid I won't have anyone to go with. The guy I like already has a girlfriend.  
To: Fredward_

Freddie felt a heavy, sinking feeling weigh down his heart. She liked someone? Wait! Why was this bothering him so much? He was with Carly now, what did he care if Sam liked a guy? But this was definitely hurting him. He took a while to come up with a decent reply.

_From: Fredward  
You will, any guy YOU like, who must obviously be aware of this fact must be completely idiotic to not ask you.  
To: Blonde Demon_

Freddie sent this, half-heartedly however, because to be totally honest he _didn't_ want any guy to ask Sam, but he didn't know why.

_From: Blonde Demon  
Thanks, idiot.  
To: Fredward_

_From: Fredward  
Sure thing, demon.  
To: Blonde Demon_

Now, had Freddie not been a moron, he might have caught onto the fact that she called him an 'idiot' after he said a guy would have to be completely 'idiotic' not to ask her. But he was a moron. An idiot, in fact...


	3. Confession

_* Sorry for the delay, here's chapter 3! **READ AND REVIEW!**_

* * *

Carly Shay fixed her hair hastily in the mirror, swung her bag over her shoulder, and hurried down the stairs. There she found the person who's advice she sought most. Spencer. He was sitting on the couch, eating cereal and watching re-runs of Girly Cow. Carly smiled and wandered over to him.

"Hey, Spence, can we talk?"

Spencer paused, his spoon halfway to his mouth and asked a little nervously, "Is this in any way shape or form 'lady-buisness' related?"

"No."

Spencer smiled and continued eating his cereal and replied, "Oh. Well sure then, kid."

Carly bit her lip, unsure how to begin, she sat down and said,

"Well, it's Freddie. I-"

"Do I have to kick his ass?"

"No! Anyway... I think I might be... using him."

"CARLY SHAY, using him for _what_ exactly?"

Carly laughed and replied to Spencer's horrified look, "No, no, not like that. Get a grip. No, I mean I was just so heartbroken and lonely when Adam dumped me, I might have just... Wanted _a_ boyfriend, not Freddie."

Spencer sighed, setting down his bowl and said seriously- Which was rare- so Carly listened intently,

"Listen. If you really don't like him, explain to him, _gently,_ how you feel, and you never know. Maybe he only accepted your offer because he himself was heartbroken and lonely..."

Carly thought this over and said uncertainly, "What do you mean?"

Spencer leaned foward and whispered, "If you try to picture Freddie getting married, who's the bride?"

Carly's inner eye zoomed into a picture of Freddie standing at the alter, clad in a tuxedo, and suddenly, a girl dressed in white came walking down the aisle. Carly concentrated hard on this girl, and saw blonde curls... Blue eyes... A signature smirk... It was Sam.

"...Sam." Carly whispered in disbelief.

Spencer nodded curtly.

"Oh my god!" Carly exclaimed, her eyebrows furrowed deep in worry, "I-I completely forgot about Sam! Spencer I'm a horrible person."

"Kid-"

"Horrible person!"

"Slow down, _why_ are you a horrible person?"

Carly stood up, pacing like she does when she's nervous and explained, "I-I _stole_ Freddie! I could tell Sam liked him! And I think he likes her too and I... I was so selfish I just took advantage of his crush on me and completely screwed them over!"

Carly sat down on the couch, sinking her face into the pillow on her lap she let out a guilty shriek into the pillow.

"Chill out there, kiddo..." Spencer said consolingly, rubbing her shoulder, "You can fix this! Tell Freddie all this, and if we're right, and he _does_ like Sam, he's probably been thinking some of the same things."

* * *

Freddie sat up in bed, for the millionth time that night. Night after night he suffered from these nightmares of heartbreak. Either Carly hating him, or Sam crying. Either way he would end up sitting up, staring around his room, eyes itching with tiredness, he would lie back down and repeat the process.

By the time his alarm went off 6:00 AM, he had gotten two hours of sleep, if that, and was not particularly happy about having to get up.

Knowing he had to, he climbed out of bed, stretched, and readied himself for school. Half an hour later he was leaning against Carly's locker, his head pressed to the cool metal, eyes closed as he nearly drifted off to sleep- when an obnoxious clang woke him.

"Wh-?"

His eyes snapped open and saw Sam, smirking at him, hand still on her locker. From this, he could infer that she had slammed the locker which had woken him up.

"What's up, Fredwierd? You look crappy."

"Didn't sleep last night..." He mumbled.

_And you're the reason why!_

"Why not?"

The moment of truth. Tell her? Or not...?

He shrugged and was saved from explaining when Carly showed up.

"Hey, Carly-"

"Freddie. We need to talk." Carly said firmly, gesturing for him to join her outside for a minute.

"Sure." Freddie replied curiously, and followed her.


	4. Explanation

_* SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY! Mad writer's block + no time + bad at making excuses = this excuse. **READ AND REVIEW!**_

* * *

Spencer paced the kitchen nervously. Had he given his baby sister the right advice? Would following said advice lead her to take that advice, talk to Freddie who would then break her heart with cool, indifferent words that caused her to cry? Would Freddie tell her he didn't care, and Carly would like him and _Sam_ would cry? Would Carly dump Freddie causing, the worst possible scenario, Freddie to cry?

Spencer could _not_ deal with tears. Not from his baby sister. Or any other teenage girl. And _definitely _not a teenage boy. He paced, his cereal bowl sitting forgotten on the coffee table, he finally sat down on the sofa, sighing deeply. He picked up the bowl and drank the milk from it.

And then spit it disgustedly back into the bowl because it was warm.

* * *

"What's up?" Freddie asked finally demanding a reason for why Carly had led him out into the drizzle outside to 'talk'.

"You're not in love with me!"

Freddie was taken aback by this and protested weakly, "Carly, of course I-"

"No! You don't! And it's not your fault! It's mine! I feel so guilty, you don't like me you like Sa- ... Someone else. And I took you away from her and I don't love you either! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to lead you on, I was just so lonely and desperate and wanted a boy, any boy, and I used you, and I'm sorry."

Freddie stood, silent for a few moments taking in the rant his girlfriend, probably 'ex' now had just gone on.

"A-Are you sure?" Freddie asked.

Carly nodded sadly, tears in her eyes, "I'm sure. You're like a brother to me Freddie, always have been. I'm so sorry I did this to you. Again."

Freddie sat down on the bench, more collapsing than sitting really, as he knew his knees would've given out from shock anyway.

Carly sat beside him, rubbing his hand gently,

"I'm so sorry."

Freddie swallowed and nodded painfully, "It's-It's alright. I think you're probably right. I was stupid anyway to think we were anything more then..."

He looked up, meeting her gaze with his deep, sparkling brown eyes,

"Friends."

She nodded, willing her tears not to fall as she watched her friend take this so well.

She stood, kissed his cheek, gave him one last look and said, her voice shaking with unshed tears,

"Friends?"

"Friends."

She bit back a cry and a hurried back into the school.

Freddie sat on the bench, the soft rain becoming heavier as time passed, beating down on him, he didn't care. He had to think.

The warm, late April rain soothed him. His weary eyes fluttered unintentionally, his eyelids finally dropping over his eyes, he slumped sideways onto the bench, into a much-needed sleep.

* * *

Carly entered the school, tears leaking from her eyes and rushed into the bathroom before anybody could see. But it was occupied, by another, equally upset teenage girl.

Some say fate draws us back in to what we've already screwed up, and heals it, this was one of those times, for that other teenage girl, was Sam Puckett.

"Carly!" Sam cried, jumping, and hastily wiping her tears.

"Sam, what's wrong?" Carly demanded promptly, ignoring her own tears to figure out the reasoning behind her friend's.

"N-Nothing. Nothing, I'm fine. Why are _you_ upset?"

"I br-broke up with Freddie." Carly admitted, her back against the tile wall, she slid down it, shaking with sobs.

"Oh..." Sam said mildly and then switching over to consoling, "I'm sorry Carls, I-"

"No... You're not sorry. You shouldn't be. _I'm_ the one who should be sorry. And I am. I really am."

Sam's tears still slid down her cheeks but the flow ceased to created more as she looked confused into her friend's face.

"Why are you sorry?"

"I was wr-wrong to use Freddie because I was desperate. Especially when I kn-knew you liked him. I just didn't realize it at the time." Carly confessed, wiping her eyes.

"Carly..." Sam sighed and put her hand on her friend's shoulder, "You didn't have to break up with him... If you didn't want..."

Sam said this uncomfortably. She had wanted them to break up, but now that it happened she felt selfish and at this moment wanted only what would make Carly happy again.

"N-No. I didn't like him that way. I never have. _You_ have though. And I sh-shouldn't have done that to you. _That's_ why I'm sorry."

There was a long pause after this. Sam looked at Carly. Carly looked at Sam.

Finally Sam stretched out her arms with a sigh and said, "Come on, get in here, kid."

Carly accepted the invitation to hug and the best friends embraced, finally releasing each other Carly said wiping her tears,

"Oh my god! We skipped like two classes!"

"Um... Just come up with a sob story for the guidance conseleour. She'll lap it up, she's got a dull job and she'll excuse you." Sam suggested.

Carly smirked, "You're a smart girl."

"And yet Miss Briggs thinks otherwise."

"She'll come around."

"I know she will."

A brief hug and Sam was standing alone in the girl's bathroom.

_Well, I can't stay here all day. Well... I could. But I don't particularly want to. Alright. I guess I'll just skip today, I can't let anyone see me like this. All teary and stuff..._

Sam exited the bathroom and pushed open the doors. She walked out into the rain and spotted a figure over on the bench. It was Freddie. Sleeping...In the rain...


End file.
